Heichou is a Masochist!
by Lt iS LeArNiNg TaRgEt
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman is a Masochist and Eren finds out.
1. Pilot: Heichou is a Masochist!

"Oi, Eren." Corporal Levi called the fifteen year old over to him. "What is it Heichou?" Eren asked him. Levi replied with "That dammed Aururo made a mess. Please clean up after him."

"Y-yes sir!" Eren nodded and hurried off to go get cleaning supplies. Levi then turnes to Petra. "Can you and Erd watch over Hanji to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

Petra looked confused, but she accepted her squad leader's order. "Yes sir!" Petra said confidently. She then went off to go find Erd.

"...and he's out cleaning the stables." Levi muttered under his breath, glancing to where Gunter was picking up the horse feces. Levi looked away and started walking to his room, a small fluster forming on his face, with his hands in front of his lower area.

Levi entered his room and closed the door behind him, then he took out a small pocket knife. Slowly, he started cutting himself, biting onto a pillow while pumping his cock with his freehand. "Nnh... E... Eren..." he muttered quietly.

"Heichou, I don't know where the..."

Levi froze in place. _Shit._ He glanced over at Eren, who didn't know how to knock at all. "Go away, Eren." Levi muttered.

Eren , who was still in shock, muttered "Yes sir" before closing the door and running down the hall.

* * *

"Eren."

The teen glanced at Levi. "Oh, h-hello Heichou." He replied, slightly blushing. _So the shitty brat didn't forget, _Levi thought.

"I hurt myself today." Levi held out his arm, which had a long, deep cut in it. Eren could barely tell that Levi was blushing. "You can give me stitches, right?" Eren stared at him. With a snarl, Levi said, "_Right_, you shitty little brat?"

"Y... yes sir." Eren replied. "Just let me grab the equipment first."

* * *

"Nnh..." Levi bit into a pillow as Eren stitched his arm. "Annh..." He twisted his arm a little bit (possibly on purpose), causing Eren to accidentally make his cut a little deeper. Levi yelped in half pleasure and half pain.

"H-Heichou!" Eren said. "Please hold still! I-I don't want to hurt you..." Levi didn't respond, but he did acknowledge him by stopping his wiggling around.

"Ngh... E... Ennn..." Levi bit into the pillow harder. "W-We're almost done, Heichou!" Eren promised Levi. "You sound like you're in a lot of pain..." he added.

"Ahnnn.. Eren!" Levi gasped.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

Levi's fluster grew a little deeper. "N... nothing... ahn!"

"Don't worry... I'm done now." Eren cut the string after finishing. "Th-there we go." Levi lied down on the couch looking exhausted.

"Eren..." Levi muttered.

"Yes sir?" Eren asked.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes, Heichou."

Levi looked over to him. "Get your ass on me."

Eren was puzzled. "Huh? What are you-"

"Cuddle me, Eren." Levi said, his dead serious face looking at his. "Well? Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"...Heichou's acting weird lately..." Eren muttered.

"God dammit, Eren, fucking cuddle me."

"But why?"

"Do I have to fucking tell you?" Levi snapped at Eren. "Well, for fucks sake I love you so much and I can't stop thinking about you and that's why I said your shitty little name earlier."

Eren stared at his superior, a fluster forming on his face. "O...okay..." he muttered quietly. He lied down on top of Levi and nuzzled into his neck, his face a deep red. Levi wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him back.

"Good boy." Levi patted his head. His eyes were a little bigger than usual.

"He... Heichou..." Eren muttered.

"What, you little brat?"

"Umm...well... I..."

"Come on, out with it already."

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi, blushing even more. Levi kissed him back, wrapping his arms closer around him. He bit Eren's lip, making him squeak.

"Cute." Levi muttered, pulling away. "Love you too." He nuzzled him closer.

"Heichou, I-I have a question..." Eren muttered. "What is it?" Levi asked. "Well... I..." Eren started. His blush grew deeper. "N-never mind. It's too embarrassing."

Heichou sighed. "I won't make fun of you, Eren. You can tell me." He looked at Eren, who's face, neck and ears were red with embarrassment.

"Well... Umm..." The teen muttered. "Can we..." He looked down. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait a second... Heichou, you're a masochist?"

Levi stared at Eren. "...What? Um, yes... I... am..." He trailed off. They stared at each other awkwardly. "Wh-why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just kinda strange, H-Heichou..." Eren muttered. "Y-You know?"

"You seemed to enjoy me beating you up at that hearing thing." Levi pointed out. Eren's blush grew deeper, and he hid his face in the superior's chest. "Why are you so cute...?" Eren responded by cuddling up even more.

After a bit, Eren muttered, "If we had sex... who'd bottom...?"

Heichou stared at Eren. "Um, Eren... Are you okay?"

"N...Not exactly..." Eren glanced up at his superior. "Heh heh..." He nervously laughed.

"Well... we could figure that out, now couldn't we." Levi said.

"You're still horny from me giving you stitches, aren't you." Eren stated blankly.

"...Maybe." Levi admitted with a little hesitation.

Eren sighed. Still flustered, he said, "I could... take care of it for you... y-you know..."

His superior's face grew a little pinker. "What are you planning to do in order to do that?" Eren grabbed his crotch. "Eren." He squeezed it a little. "...Eren... What if someone hears us?"

"Who cares?" Eren kissed Levi again, using his tongue this time. After he pulled away, Levi said, "You horny too, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Eren replied. He proceeded to pull down his captain's pants. "Wait," Levi grabbed his arm.

"What is it, Heichou?" Eren asked.

"...You don't have to call me Heichou." Levi replied. "You can call me Levi, okay?"

"Okay... He-Le... Levi..." Eren responded. He pulled down Levi's pant's all the way, revealing his erection. Suddenly, Levi pushed Eren down.

"Levi-!" Eren yelped. Heichou pulled down _his_ pants.

"I can take care of you first..." Levi muttered.

"H... Levi..." Eren muttered.

Levi grabbed his dick in his hand, then he leaned over and licked it. "Nnn... Heichou..." Eren moaned. Levi pulled away. "It's Levi, shitty brat." He said. He continued licking his erection, Eren moaning.

"H- Levi," Eren panted. "I'm gonna cum-"

Levi pulled away and Eren whimpered. "Not yet." He said. He pulled off Eren's shirt and then pulled off his own. Eren stared at Levi with "abs" written all over his face. "Really, Eren." Levi stared at him. "Really?"

"S-sorry..." Eren muttered. He hugged Levi. "I'm sorry but you're so small and cuddly and cute but the abs they're just killing me and _mmphh-_" Levi interrupted Eren's rant with a french kiss. When they pulled away, Levi said, "I'm not small, you brat." He smacked him.

"Ah! I'm sorry Levi!" Eren said.

"Now, we can do whatever you're comfortable with. Me on bottom or you on bottom. Your cho-" Eren interrupted Levi by pushing him down and kissing him. "I take it I'm bottoming..." Levi muttered.

Eren made Levi spread his legs. He then positioned himself to enter. "Are... Are you sure you're okay with this...?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Eren." Levi responded.

The teen entered Levi slowly, causing him to moan quietly. "Nnh..."

"Are you okay, He-Levi?" Eren asked.

"Y... Yes." Levi muttered, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Eren started thrusting. "Ahn... Eren..." Levi hid his face in Eren's neck.

Since Eren now knew that Levi was a masochist, he bit into his neck. "Eren!" Levi yelped, his nails digging into his back. Eren bit a little harder. "Hah... Eren... Nnn..."

After a bit, their thrusting grew and they were getting close to their limit.

"Heich-Levi!" Eren nearly screamed.

"Eren-!" Levi moaned.

They both came in unison and fell on each other. Levi cuddled up to Eren, this time being the one laying on him. They then fell asleep.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"I heard some strange noises just now." Hanji said to Levi's squad. "Let's check it out!" They (Hanji) said happily, dragging the others along behind them.

They all put their ears up to the door. Petra, blushing, said "What are they doing in there..."

"Eren!" They heard. "Oh no! Is Eren hurting Heichou?" Erd asked.

"I don't know!" Gunter whispered back.

"Oh brother..." Aururo muttered.

"They're having passionate sex." Hanji said. "Come on Eren... Fuck Levi harder..."

"What." They all stared at Hanji.

* * *

**I had to make that happen. I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**I was inspired by a dojin I had read earlier (I can't remember the name of it) where Eren gave Levi stitches and Eren and Mikasa discovered he was a maso or something (It wasn't translated).**

**Anyways, Adios!**


	2. Let's Get Married

**As requested in a review, Eren will be bottoming this chapter!**

* * *

"Hello Levi!" Hanji trotted over to the Corpral. "How's it hanging?"

"...Go away Hanji." Levi said. "I don't wanna talk right now."

"Aw, but you don't even know what I'm going to say~" Hanji replied, smirking. "Y'know... about you and Eren?"

Levi stopped cleaning. "...What?" Heichou turned around, pulling his face mask down a little.

"Oh, yeah. Your whole squad knows too!" Hanji added, bouncing up and down. "Aww, you two are so cute together~ You should get married!"

Levi pulled the face mask over his mouth completely. "Aww, are you embarrassed?" Hanji teased him.

"Heichou!" Eren slammed open the door. "Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing Levi staring out the window and Hanji dancing around him.

"Hmm?" Hanji looked at Eren and grinned. "Eren! The whole sqaud knows what you and Heichou did the other day! You two sho-"

"Leave." Levi said, glaring at Hanji.

"Oh, okay!" Hanji turned to Eren. "Bye for now. Tell me if you two are gonna get married later!" Hanji hopped out of the room and dashed down the hall.

"Close and lock the door." Levi muttered. Eren nodded and did so.

"Um, Heichou, are you-" Eren was interrupted by Levi hugging Eren. Eren smiled and hugged him back. "Heichou, you're so cute!"

"Don't call me Heichou, you shitty little brat." Levi said, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck. Eren pulled down his mask for him. "He-Levi, does this mean we are together now?" Eren muttered, leaning in a bit.

Levi responded by kissing Eren. Eren kissed him back. Pulling away, Levi said "Marry me."

"Wh-what?" Eren said. "But I'm 15...!"

"I mean later, idiot." Levi replied. He grabbed Eren's hand. "You know... when you're legally allowed to."

"Okay!" Eren responded, smiling. Levi pulled him into another kiss. Eren shoved his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi respnded by pushing his tongue against Eren's, pushing it back inside Eren's mouth.

"Levi!" Eren whined after they pulled away. "What?" Levi asked. Eren just whimpered some more.

The shorter one grabbed Eren's hand and led him to the couch. "Eren, make love to me again." Levi demmanded, holding Eren's face in his hands to make Eren look directly at him.

"Uh, o-okay." Eren responded. Levi pushed him down on the couch and sat on him. Crossing his arms and looking down at him (which Eren found sexy), he said, "Again, it's your choice. I can bottom again if you want, or you can this time."

"...How did it feel with me in your ass?" Eren asked.

"...Well, uh, it certainly didn't feel bad..." Levi muttered, a little startled at the question.

"Then I'll bottom this time!" Eren said.

"Very well. Get on all fours and take it like a man." Levi joked.

Laughing, Eren replied, "Oh, okay." He went down on all fours like Levi told him too. First, Levi took off Eren's shirt. He then took of his boots, then the pants. "You're already fucking hard, you pervert." Levi said, gesturing to his erection.

"I can't help it!" Eren barked. "You're just really sexy..." he muttered.

"Fair enough." Levi replied. He took off his clothes, then, instead of putting his member in, he inserted three fingers. Eren gasped. "Nn... L-Levi~!"

Levi started pumping his fingers in and out of him. "Ha... ha... ahnn... nnn... Heich-Leviii~~!" Eren moaned. Breathing heavily, Eren managed to huff out, "Levi, I'm gonna cum- nn!"

"Go ahead." Levi said, grabbing his cock in his other hand. Eren came on Levi's hand with a loud moan. "Filthy..." Levi muttered. Making sure Eren was looking at him, Levi started licking and sucking his hands and fingers clean. "Tasty..." he said before making Eren lay on his back again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. Levi spread Eren's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. "Ready?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, wrapping his legs around his Heichou.

Levi slowly entered Eren. "You know you can go faster, right?" Eren said. Levi slowly started thrusting in and out. Though something didn't seem right...

"H-Levi, y-ah! You look like you're about to-nn- cum..." Eren pointed out. Levi moaned, and it sounded different from the last time they had sex. "Nnn... Eren... hah..." Levi came into Eren. "S...sorry..." he muttered.

Eren smirked. "So your weakness is putting something in someone, huh?" Eren teased.

"Ha... nn... shut up you shitty brat... mmm!" Levi growled while trying again, this time going at a faster pace. "Nn... ha.. annh... Eren... mmm... ah!" Levi hugged Eren as he once again came into him.

"How many loads will it take?" Eren chuckled. Levi glared up at him. "Nmm... You better cum... ah..." Levi muttered, thrusting again in and out of Eren's asshole. "Mmm... ahnn... nn... Errreennnn~~~" Levi moaned.

"Heichou! He-Levi! Levi!" Eren panted, nearing his limit finally.

Levi came into Eren just as Eren came himself. "Finally..." Levi muttered, his face resting on Eren's shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not completelt satisfied~" Eren said. "Levi, would you like me to fuck you jn the ass again?"

"Please." Levi panted before pulling Eren down on top of him and kissing him. After they pulled away, Eren spread Levi's legs, and then he positioned himself. "Can I..." Eren asked, earning a nod from his partner. He thrust in, imediatly moving. "Hnn, you like that, don't you?" Eren said before leaning down to bite Levi on the neck.

"Eren!" Levi moaned. Eren made a few more love bites on his neck before moving down to his collar bone. "Hnnnnn... Eren..." Levi threw his head back and moaned. "Eren... ahn... I think I'm going to cum soon...mm..."

"Me too..." The teen confessed. "Hnnn... Hech- Levi!" Eren threw his head back as he came into his superior. Levi came in unison.

"...We should clean this up." Levi said.

* * *

After they cleaned up and dressed, they cuddled on the couch.

"So you really meant it?" Eren asked. "You know, getting married to me and all..."

"Of course." Levi said. He snuggled closer to Eren.

He smiled. "Should I not tell Hanji?" He asked the man on top of him.

Sighing, his superior responded with "Well, why the hell not. Everyone knows anyway."

There was a knock on the door. "Heichou? Eren? It's me, Hanji."

"Speak of the devil," Levi muttered. "Come in." Levi, who unlocked the door earlier, replied.

Hanii opened the door. "Daw, you two are so cute!" She bounced over to them. "So tell me... are you two getting married?"

"Yeah." Eren responded. "We are.

* * *

**MY HEART**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Have any suggestions? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Pre-Wedding

**ARE YOU READY?**

**I am.**

* * *

Thanks to fucking Hanji, everyone knew that the two lovebirds were going to get married. Levi wasn't too happy about it, but Eren didn't mind.

"Hey, Levi!" Eren ran up to his lover and hugged him.

"What is it, Eren?" Levi asked, reaching his arm up to pet his hair.

"Petra said we should have a pre-wedding!" The teen's eyes were filled with excitement. "Like, we can kinda pretend, ya know."

_Leave it to Petra to give the shitty brat ideas _Eren's superior thought. "Eren... I don't know." Levi responded, grabbing Eren's hands and entwining their fingers. "If the superiors found out, we'll be in big trouble..."

"Levi, we won't get in trouble!" Eren chimed. "Erwin knows and he can keep a secre-"

"Eren," Levi stared up into Eren's eyes. "You guys told... _Erwin?_"

"Actually, Hanji and Aururo d-"

Levi let his face hit the taller one's chest. A muffled "My God" was heard.

"Ey yoooo~" Hanji ran up to the engaged couple. "So, you guys will do the pre-wedding, right? It'll be so much f-"

"You told Erwin." Levi stared at Hanji. "Erwin! Of all people..."

"Heichou, relax." Eren pet the top of his head.

Sighing, Levi said, "I'll do the pre-wedding. To make Eren happy." Eren smiled and hugged his lover. "Yay! This will be so much fun~"

"Now... who's wearing the wedding dress?" Hanji asked. "The one who wears the wedding dress now wears the tux at the actual wedding." The two stared at Hanji. "Oh, c'mon boys. Rock, paper, scissors now."

Both of them glanced at each other. "Come on! We don't have all day, you know~" Hanji pressured them eagerly.

"Okay." Eren said. "Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scissors!"

They both put out scissors.

"God dammit, Eren! Help me win." Levi glared.

"I don't want to wear the wedding dress!" Eren replied.

I got it!" Hanji said. "You'll both wear a dress!"

"What?" They both stared at Hanji.

"It's either the pre- or real wedding, guys." Hanji pointed out.

"Fine." They both said.

"This will be an interesting pre-wedding~!" Hanji bounded away excitedly.

* * *

"Nnn... Eren... ah..." Levi panted. "H... Harder... nnn!"

"Harder?" Eren slowed down. "Nah, I like this pace better."

Heichou sat up and smacked Eren. "Seriously," he nearly begged.

Eren leaned over and bit Levi's neck pretty hard. "Ahn!" Levi gasped, hugging Eren. The teen started talking with his mouth on his neck, but all that came out was vibrations that pleasured Levi furthermore and slurpy noices. "Mmm... nnn..."

Pulling away, Eren said "You're such a masochist. Do you like hand cuffs?" He said, holding out a rope. "This is as close as I can get, sadly."

"...Maybe." The shorter of the two muttered, glancing away. Eren tied Levi's hands over his head and pushed him down. Leaning over, he whispered, "Sorry if what I'm going to do will hurt too much."

"Wait, what?" Levi asked as Eren sat up and produced a knife from under the sofa coushin. "Y... you don't mimd, right?"

"Anything for my Eren." Levi responded.

Eren slowly cut down Levi's arm. "Mmn... nnn... E... Eren..." Eren smiled and kissed Levi.

"D-don't stop-ah~" Levi begged, wrapping his legs around Eren. Eren pulled the knife away from Levi and put it on the nightstand next to them. "E-Eren!"

"Nu uh!" Eren teased. "You want my dick inside of your ass, now don't you~" Eren said as he teased Heichou's enterance with his staff.

"Nng... Y-yes..." Levi huffed.

"Say it." Eren smirked.

"Ah, Eren, I want your dick in me!" Levi gasped.

"Louder!" Eren demmanded.

"I WANT YOUR DICK IN ME!" Levi shouted a little too loudly.

"Thank you." Eren then shoved his dick inside Levi as requested.

"H-harde... nng..."

"What's that? I didn't hear you~"

"HARDER!"

"Okie dokie!" Eren thrusted as hard as he could in and out of Levi.

"Ahh. Ahn... Eren..."

"Come on, be loud." Eren smiled deviously.

"EREN! AH, FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM- UNNNHHH~~~" Heichou screamed as he came. Eren came inside him seconds later.

Collapsing on him, Eren said "Heichou, you didn't need to be that loud."

"You woulda made me scream anyway with how fast you were going..." Levi trailed off, blushing.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush!" Eren smiled.

"Tch..." Levi clicked before hugging Eren. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eren replied.

* * *

"Lance Corpral Levi, AKA "I scream so loud," do you trust your heart, mind, body, and asshole to Eren Jager?" Hanji asked.

"I... do..." Levi said, annoyed at Hani's sentence.

"And Eren Jager, do _you _trust your heart, mind, body, and penis to Lance Corpral Levi?" Hanji turned to Eren.

"I do." Eren said with a determined face on.

"Then you may kiss the... uhh... grooride!"

As Eren and Levi leaned in to kiss, a few people broke down the door and shouted "I OBJECT!"

* * *

**Uh oh... hee hee.**

**Sorry it was kinda short. I promise a longer chapter soon!**


	4. Plot Twist: Objections!

**Objection...**

* * *

"I OBJECT!" Shouted a very certain group of people as they broke down the door.

"What the..." Eren stared as Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Sasha leapt out.

"Actually, I don't really object." Sasha suddenly said. Mikasa glared at her. "O-on second thought..."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eren asked, still shocked from the sudden interruptuon of his romantic moment with his Heichou.

"I cannot let you two get married," Mikasa replied.

"How'd you guys know anyways?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Headquarters spreads things like wildfire," Armin stated matter of factly. "And they all ship you, whatever that means! They don't seem mad at all. They keep calling you guys their OTP!"

* * *

At headquarters, the fanfiction writers discussed their new OTP, Eren x Levi. They giggled at the fact that they managed to get Erwin to say what was going on. Hajime Isayama laughed with the bubbly fanfiction writers.

"Ah, that's totally canon!" He agreed, drinking his apple juice.

The giggling fanfic writers agreed, laughing.

* * *

"It's strange too." Jean said. "I mean, I expected you to be gay, but I thought you and Armin was canon." They all stared at Jean. "Not that I ship it!" He added quickly.

"Eren and Armin together isn't canon." Mikasa said. "Eren and I are." She clung to the teenager in the wedding dress.

"Get off him." Levi glared up at Mikasa. "Now."

"No." Mikasa replied.

Hanji whistled. "Yo, everyone gaaatthhheerrrr up!" The whole cast of Attack on Titan came over. "All right, now let's narrow this down." Hanji pointed at the ghost of Marco. "You and Jean are canon... Reiner and Bertolt together is totally canon... Annie and Armin canonish... hmm let's see..." After Hanji finished listing many people off, they came to Levi. Looking down at Levi, Hanji said, "You and Eren are canon!"

"But what about me?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, you're forever alone." Hanji danced around her.

"What about you?" She glared, surrounded by people making out.

"The titans are my lovers." Hanji said seriously.

* * *

After everyone had cleared away, Hanji said, "Now you may kiss the Grooride!"

Eren and Levi kissed, and Hanji clapped. "Hurray! You guys are now pre-married! Now go have your pre-married sex."

Heichou and Eren went up into the room with the couch of sex. Pushing Eren on the couch, Heichou said, "Eren, I'll protect you no matter what."

Eren tried not to laugh. "What is it?" Levi asked, irritated.

"I can't take you seriously when you have a dress on!" Eren burst out laughing. Levi leaned down and kissed him. Eren kissed back.

"You're bottoming again." Eren said to his beloved Heichou. Levi nodded. He started to take off the dress, but Eren stopped him. "You look too cute, please keep it on!" Eren kissed him.

"Nn... fine..." Levi gave in. After Eren pulled his own dress off, he grabbed the 3DMG straps. "Get down on all fours, please~" Eren cooed. Levi did so as Eren tied his wrists together.

"What're you doing with the rest of it?" Levi asked, looking at Eren tying the straps together. "Oh." He said when he realized Eren made a whip.

_Thwack!_

"Ahn!" Levi cried.

"You like that, right?" Eren grinned at the older one.

"Tch..." Levi clicked, looking away.

Eren continued whipping humanity's strongest, and a moan was accompanied with each hit. "Eren-!" Levi was gasping at this point- it felt too good.

"I can't take it anymore," Eren said as he put the whip down and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" His lover nodded.

As Eren slid in, Levi's muscles tightened up. "Nnggghhh, Eren~" Levi moaned as Eren thrusted in and out.

After a few more thrusts, the shorter one climaxed. "Seems like you can't handle me~" Eren teased.

"Tch, brat."

After some more thrusts, Eren came into Levi. "Hahhh, you feel so good," he gasped. Soon, he pulled out. "We can continue tomorrow... I'm tired."

Levi nodded and cuddled up to the titanshifter. "Good night, my love." He whispered.

Eren smiled. "Good night."

* * *

The girl's fury was taking over her. No... that short little bastard can't have her Eren, her one and only.

"Eren, I'll save you from that bastard. I swear." Mikasa muttered as she walked away from the door to their room.

* * *

**SORRY I LIKE, DISSAPEARED.**

**I had some problems and couldn't connect to my account.**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked it. ^^**


End file.
